


Офисным крысам выйти из сумрака!

by tetya_masha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humor, Multi, Office, Out of Character, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Сборник трабблов о буднях сотрудников компании "Кибер.Хог"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Часть 1, где все напились на корпоративе, и Гарри натворил неприятностей.

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с Мореликвией.
> 
> клише. КЛИШЕКЛИШЕКЛИШЕКЛИШЕКЛИШЕ. здесь будет все: начиная от "отлайкай меня полностью!" до платиновых волос и страницы триста девяносто четыре. вы предупреждены.
> 
> пи.си. Гарри Поттер - начинающая звезда Tik-Tokа, у Люциуса свой канал с рецептами на ютубе, а Хагрид - сисадмин. вы предупреждены [2].  
> =====================  
> мой твиттер: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha  
> твиттер Мореликвии: https://twitter.com/acrossforever

Never Be The Same - Welshly Arms

Все началось, когда Гермиона пригласила его на тот злополучный корпоратив. Гарри не хотел никуда идти, но девушка обладала удивительной способностью выносить мозг лишь парой предложений и пристальным взглядом. Так что Поттер сдался и вечером, причесав черные вихры, придирчиво осматривал себя в зеркало. В целом, для безработного, у которого сбит режим сна, а глаза покраснели от бесконечного просмотра вакансий, выглядит он неплохо. Он жалко попытался улыбнуться себе в зеркало. 

Его друзья работали в этой компании уже год, Рон - менеджером колл-центра, а Гермиона - разработчиком. Они не встречались, но Рон явно на что-то надеялся, хотя Гермиону интересовали только книги и программирование, плюс она была невысокого мнения об эмоциональном интеллекте Рона. Но это не мешало им втроем дружить, как было еще в школе. Кстати, почему полное название компании “Кибер.Хог”, а сокращенное “Хогвартс” - до сих пор остается загадкой, на которую ответа не будет, наверное, никогда.

Сейчас у Гарри не было отношений, он уже долгое время ищет работу, поэтому друзья и решили позвать его развеяться от проблем. “Ну же, Поттер, отвлекись от своих резюме, это всего лишь коллеги Рона и Гермионы, они тебя не съедят. Может, познакомишься с кем-нибудь,” - попытался подбодрить себя он. Переступая порог квартиры, Гарри был уверен, что тысячу раз пожалеет о том, что вообще вышел из дома. Предчувствие его не обмануло.

Он приехал по адресу, заботливо высланному подругой. В баре было полно людей, что ожидаемо для пятницы, когда все отмечают конец рабочей недели. Гарри протиснулся мимо толпы незнакомцев к барной стойке, где нашел своих друзей. Рон тут же подсунул ему ряд шотов, а потом заставил попробовать какой-то коктейль. Гермиона отговаривала Поттера, пытаясь перекричать шум музыки и рассказать, какая это плохая идея. Но вот, спустя пару минут, Рон и Гарри завороженно наблюдали, как бармен поджигает абсент, переливает горящую жидкость в бокал к кока-коле, и там образуется дымка. 

После того как Поттер вдохнул эти пары и выпил коктейль, все немного поплыло перед глазами, а парень вцепился в барную стойку и посмотрел на Рона с удивлением. Тот лишь усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. Дальше они просто пили, пытались обсуждать последние новости, Гермиона познакомила его с некоторыми коллегами, которые проходили мимо. Они встретили братьев Рона, близнецов Фреда и Джорджа, которые работали в “Кибер.Хоге” SMM-менеджерами.

\- Гарри, я думаю, тебе уже хватит, - Грейнджер попыталась отодвинуть стакан с виски подальше, после того как Гарри попытался залезть на барную стойку, чтобы снять там видео в Tik-Tok под какую-то песню, которая ему очень понравилась.   
Поттер, резко вскинув голову, посмотрел на нее косым взглядом:  
\- Галли, я дюмаю, типе узе хфатить, - попытался он передразнить ее. Рон заржал, сползая по барной стойке и повизгивая.   
Девушка лишь закатила глаза, потягивая третий слабоалкогольный коктейль за вечер.  
\- Как знаешь, я предупреждала.

Поттер с видом победителя обводит пьяными глазами помещение и делает знак бармену налить еще. Рон поддерживает невнятными звуками откуда-то с пола. Гермиона начинает поднимать его и отчитывать за то, что тот не умеет пить.  
Гарри решает сбежать от Гермионы, ему кажется, что ускользнуть от нее - отличная идея, тайная шпионская миссия. Он пьяно хихикает.

Парень пытается встать, но путается в ногах и с бокалом в руках падает на человека, который шел позади него.   
\- Да чтоб тебя, чувак, ептвоюмать!..  
По идеально белой рубашке, на которую смотрит Гарри, растекается пятно от виски.  
\- Простите, я случайно, я не хотел, давайте я помогу..  
Гарри мацает незнакомца за бицепс, начинает растирать пятно еще больше по его напряженной груди, игриво щипает его за сосок и пьяно хихикает тому куда-то в шею. Парень охреневает от такой наглости и отталкивает Поттера к стойке, тот больно ударяется лопатками, стакан падает и разбивается. Это привлекает внимание людей вокруг.

\- Малфой, что ты творишь?! - кричит Гермиона, подлетая к ним, - Ты в порядке, Гарри?  
Поттер морщится от боли в спине и даже немного приходит в себя. Он наконец смотрит на незнакомца, который его толкнул. И встречается взглядом с глазами цвета пасмурного неба, в которых сейчас столько злости. Видит платиновые волосы, немного взъерошенные, тату змеи в черепе на правом предплечье. Обводит глазами тонкие аристократичные черты лица, изящные губы, изломанные в гримасе. На фоне играет Never Be The Same - Welshly Arms, вокруг пьяные люди, сердце Гарри бешено колотится в такт песне, а глаза лихорадочно блестят.   
\- Вау, - выдыхает Гарри и только ему, пьяному и растерянному, понятно, что он имеет в виду, ведь его никто не слышит из-за громкой музыки.

\- Доволен?! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит эта рубашка?! Это ваш дружок что ли, Грейнджер? Господи, что за пьяный сброд, отвратительно.  
Гарри завороженно смотрит на эти губы, но смысл доходит до него не сразу.   
\- Чего..?  
\- Малфой, нет!  
И тут это “ангельское” создание выплескивает содержимое своего стакана на Поттера и расплывается в ухмылке.  
Теперь Гарри насквозь пахнет виски, как и блондин. “Вот и отвлеклись. Вот и подружились”, - пьяными отрывками думает Гарри, смотря, как незнакомец поворачивается на каблуках и с той же ухмылкой исчезает в толпе.  
\- Обливания алкоголем! - вопит Рон, обнимая барный стул, и тянется за стаканом.  
\- Нет, Рон, угомонись! - Гермиона подбегает к Рону, чтобы его утихомирить, - Гарри, я думаю, нам стоит вызывать такси и ехать домой..  
Девушка оборачивается, но Поттер нетрезвой походкой уже пробирается в сторону выхода, весь мокрый, явно выискивая кого-то глазами.   
\- Твою мать, - неслышно выдыхает Гермиона, оценивая, что ей делать. Наверняка будет драка. 

Гарри тем временем находит блондинистую макушку - парень курит на улице один. Прекрасно. Поттер пьяно улыбается и двигается к нему с грацией тюленя.  
\- Првет ещ раз. Мы видлись внтри, ну.. кгда я тбя облил, ну, знаешь... а птом ты облил меня. Йа - Грри, кстти, - кривовато улыбаясь, выдает Поттер, покачиваясь и пытаясь достать сигарету из пачки.  
\- Господи, опять ты, - незнакомец, кажется, совсем не пьян. Он облокотился о стену здания и, прищурившись, смотрит на Гарри, выдыхая дым тому в лицо, - Чего тебе?  
\- Мне кжтся, ты оч крсивый. И я прсто хотел спрсить твое имя.  
Блондин моргает несколько раз, понимая, что бормочет Поттер.  
\- Это что, пранк блядь какой-то? Ты меня пикапишь, серьезно? Тебя твои подружки Уизли и Грейнджер подговорили? А сами снимают из-за угла? - парень начинает закипать, его лицо краснеет от злости, он смотрит по сторонам.  
\- Нененене, - Гарри чувствует, как подкатывает тошнота от запаха табака, - Ой.. Кжтся мня сейчс…  
\- Не смей!..

Его выворачивает прямо на туфли блондина. Прямо на черные лакированные начищенные до блеска дорогие кожаные туфли. Блондина, который ему понравился. Поттер был жутко пьян, но понял, что это фиаско, и мысленно сколотил себе гробик.   
\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной... - злобно цедит парень.  
Рядом раздается смех. Гарри смотрит в ту сторону и видит брюнетку с каре и смуглого парня, которые непонятно когда там появились и сейчас сложились пополам от смеха.  
\- Забини! Паркинсон!   
\- Не задался у тебя день сегодня, Драко.   
\- Ага. Рубашка - потрачено. Ботинки - RIP.  
Компания подоспевших продолжает заливисто смеяться, смаргивая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
\- Нечего ржать! Я ТЕБЯ СЕЙЧАС ПРИБЬЮ, ОЧКАРИК, ТЕБЕ ПИЗДЕЦ!  
\- Малфой, не трогай его! 

Подбегает Гермиона и тащит Гарри в сторону от блондина, который начал двигаться к Поттеру, сжимая кулаки и сверкая глазами. Девушка спешно запихивает перебравшего друга в такси, которое успела вызвать из бара. Внутри, рядом на заднем сидении, уже бревнышком лежит Рон. Гермиона садится на пассажирское и чеканит водителю нужные адреса. Гарри тоскливо провожает взглядом блондина в окно заднего вида.

\- Сначала довезу вас в квартиру, потом поеду к себе.  
\- Гермиона.. Кто этот парень, Драко? - с трудом сконцентрировавшись, более-менее внятно выдает Поттер.  
\- Он работает со мной в отделе, пиарщик, просто ходячая головная боль.  
\- Думаю.. Кажется, я влюбился, - задумчиво бормочет Гарри на грани слышимости.  
\- Что, блядь, ты сказал?! - Гермиона стремительно оборачивается, удивленно распахивая глаза, но ответом ей служит блаженная тишина. Поттер тихо посапывает, сложив локти на рыжую макушку пускающего слюни Рона.  
“Надо будет поговорить с ним, когда протрезвеет”, - устало думает девушка.


	2. Часть 2, где Поттер проходит собеседование.

Morgxn - Home

**Чат “Безработные плюшечки”.**   
Участники: Альбус Дамблдор (генеральный директор), Северус Снейп (офис-менеджер), Полумна Лавгуд (HR), Минерва Макгонагалл (директор по маркетингу).

 **Минерва** : @Полумна как прошло с кандидатом сегодня?  
 **Полумна** : собеседование прошло успешно, кандидат в шоке убежал  
 **Северус** : блять как обычно  
 **Альбус** : отлично, продолжаем  
 **Полумна** : 🗿🔮🔮🔮  
 **Минерва** : коллеги, когда у меня будет новый сотрудник?   
**Полумна** : никто не подходит по ауре, ветер говорит мне, что завтра появится подходящий кандидат  
 **Северус** : господи, вызывайте психушку, с ней ветер говорит  
 **Полумна** : хватит спамить, Северус, я тебя забаню  
 **Северус** : я тут админ, меня хрен забанишь, я тебя сам забаню  
 **Альбус** : дети, не ссорьтесь, на кухне кофе свежий и лимонные дольки  
 **Северус** : *фейспалм*  
 **Полумна** : 🧿🍃 спасибо

***

 **Чат "Золотое трио".**  
Участники: Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер.

 **Гермиона** : ребят, вы там живы?) напишите, как проснетесь  
 **Рон** : блин, голова трещит, воды мне, воды  
 **Гарри** : Рон, не ори на всю комнату, я блять тоже вчера перепил. И не понесу тебе воды нихрена  
 **Гермиона** : а мне норм  
 **Гарри** : злорадствуй, злорадствуй  
 **Гермиона** : вы помните, что вчера было?))  
 **Рон** : я помню, что вчера Гарри познакомился с Малфоем..😆😆  
 **Гарри** : так.. я не помню никакого Малфоя. это кто?  
 **Гермиона** : вы серьезно находитесь в одной комнате и переписываетесь в чате?  
 **Рон** : конечно, очень удобно  
 **Гарри** : ??? мне ответят?  
 **Гермиона** : Пэнси пишет, что Малфой вне себя из-за испорченных рубашки и ботинок и просто выбросил их. мог бы почистить.  
 **Рон** : хаха сноб пздц  
 **Гарри** : меня тут игнорят?  
 **Рон** : друг, ты ниче не помнишь?  
 **Гермиона** : это даже к лучшему)))  
 **Рон** : ахахахаха это было что-то, Гарри, ты сначала облил рубашку нашего коллеги вискарем, а потом наблевал ему на ботинки.   
**Гермиона** : ага, а еще пытался подкатить  
 **Гарри** : 🙈😳 чего??  
 **Рон** : это правда друг. молись, чтобы наши не наделали фоточек.  
 **Гермиона** : наверное, Пэнси или Блейз уже сделали стикерпак  
 **Рон** : а близнецы мемасы  
 **Гермиона** : секунду  
 **Гермиона** : *пересылает из чата коллег фотку, где Гарри блюет на ботинки Малфоя, подпись: разрешите познакомиться*  
 **Рон** : 😆😆 ору просто ору  
 **Гермиона** : ахахаха   
**Гарри** : стыдно шопиздец

*спустя 4 часа*

 **Гермиона** : ну как вы там?  
 **Рон** : Гарри прекратил сгорать от стыда и сел снимать видео в Тик-Ток, все как обычно  
 **Гарри** : @Рон хватит стучать на меня и иди приготовь ужин!  
 **Рон** : ну щаз. я же тебе не жена.. достал ты со своими звуками для видео и танцами, я пойду ужинать к маме.  
 **Гарри** : 🙄  
 **Гермиона** : @Гарри ты все еще ищешь работу?  
 **Гарри** : да  
 **Гермиона** : *пересылает вакансию менеджера по маркетингу*  
 **Гермиона** : это ведь то, что тебе нужно? и условия хорошие)  
 **Гарри** : да, согласен, отправлю отклик сейчас, спасибо  
 **Гарри** : стоп.. @Гермиона это что, вакансия в вашей компании?  
 **Гермиона** : ну да, будем вместе работать, классно же)  
 **Гарри** : ТЫ УГАРАЕШЬ? а ничего, что я вчера опозорился перед вашими коллегами?!  
 **Рон** : @Гарри ты ж не станешь откликаться? Это самоубийство, чувак))  
 **Гарри** : я уже отправил отклик, до того как увидел название компании...🙈  
 **Гермиона** : @Рон не говори глупостей, все уже забыли про этот случай, тем более на наших корпоратах постоянно кто-то творит дичь  
 **Рон** : да, но не дважды за вечер и не Драко Малфою, принцу отдела маркетинга  
 **Гарри** : стойте, этот Малфой, к которому я подкатывал, работает в маркетинге? но ведь эта вакансия в том же отделе......  
 **Рон** : ахахахах, да, сидеть теперь с ним в одном кабинете весь рабочий день, вот был бы рофл  
 **Гермиона** : я не подумала, что это может создать неловкость при работе.. наверное, Малфой этого не забудет, если вы будете работать вместе  
 **Гарри** : пришло приглашение на собес..  
 **Гермиона** : ты отказался?  
 **Гарри** : ... согласился. мне очень нужна работа. плюс есть вероятность, что меня не возьмут, или что ваш Малфой меня не вспомнит  
 **Гермиона** : ох, Гарри, сомневаюсь, что он сможет тебя забыть)..  
 **Рон** : ахаахахахха пиздец ору *попкорн*

***

Просто возмутительно, насколько тяжела оказалась взрослая жизнь после универа. К такому Гарри точно был не готов. Проработав девять месяцев продавцом-консультантом, Поттер понял, что с него хватит и уволился. Он прошел некоторые курсы, пока был без работы. И искал сейчас вакансии в SMM и интернет-рекламе, без требования опыта работы, но не с рабскими условиями. Денег оставалось впритык, им с Роном надо было платить за квартиру, а друг и так последние пару месяцев сильно помогал. Поэтому выбора не было _—_ парень пошел на это собеседование, надеясь, что его не вспомнят и не заметят.

Здание компании находилось почти в центре города, добирался Гарри минут 20 пешком. Офис был серым и двухэтажным, довольно чистым, на фасаде красовался логотип компании _—_ щит с названием “Кибер.Хог”. 

Внутри его встретила низкая блондинка со странными сережками в виде редисок, парень не сразу смог отвести взгляд от украшения.  
 _—_ Меня зовут Полумна, здравствуй, Гарри.  
 _—_ Добрый день. Простите, что опоздал немного, не смог сразу найти ваш офис.  
Девушка улыбнулась загадочной улыбкой:  
 _—_ Кто ищет _—_ тот всегда найдет. Надень, пожалуйста, бахилы, чтобы не наследить, и лишний раз не злить домовых эльфов. Они любят чистоту, _—_ пояснила Полумна. 

Поттер, пытаясь сохранить лицо и не заржать, натягивает синие бахилы, которые лежат тут же на входе в коробке, и они проходят в холл. Гарри успевает осмотреться: в холле стоят диванчики серого цвета, столик с ручками и деловыми журналами, по углам стоят фикусы в горшках. В воздухе невесомо пахнет освежителем воздуха. Кабинеты были закрыты, но доносились голоса нескольких менеджеров и трель звонящего телефона. У дальней стенки находится ресепшен _—_ длинная стойка из темного дерева, на которой лежат ровные стопки бумаг, а из-за них торчит черная копна волос, крючковатый нос и цепкие глаза, которые неотрывно следят за ним, словно просвечивая рентгеном. 

_—_ Гарри, это наш офис-менеджер, Северус Снейп, познакомьтесь. Северус, это наш кандидат в маркетинг _—_ Гарри.  
 _—_ Здравствуйте, я..  
 _—_ Да, я понял _—_ произнес Северус тихим, но едким голосом, не поднимаясь с места. _—_ Гарри Пот-тер. Наша новая знаменитость.

Гарри ничего не понял, но не успел спросить, потому что Полумна уже приглашала его в переговорку для собеседования. Офис-менеджер продолжил сверлить Гарри взглядом до тех пор, пока девушка не закрыла дверь. Только тогда парень смог выдохнуть и оглядеться. 

Кабинет был светлым, вдоль стены находились два окна, выходившие во двор, на стекле были наклеены звезды, какие-то сферы и цифры. Гарри опустился в странное мягкое кресло, у которого не было одной ножки, поэтому оно ощутимо перекосилось, и он чуть не упал. 

На полу по центру стояла чаша, в которой лежала щепка. Пока Гарри пытался найти удобное положение, Полумна подожгла щепку и села напротив в кресло-мешок. Кабинет начал затягиваться дымкой, запахло восточными благовониями. Что ж, теперь Гарри даже немного испугался. “В какую секту меня затащили Рон и Гермиона? Хорошие условия работы, как бы не так” _—_ истерично подумал он.

На стене над девушкой была куча полок, где стояли разнообразные гиковские фигурки героев сериалов, перья, склянки, какие-то блестящие шары и куча минералов-камней. Гарри замер, боясь, что от любого движения в комнате вся эта конструкция может упасть на голову девушке. Та лишь беспечно улыбалась, наблюдая за ним сквозь дымку. В углу надрывно тарахтел компьютер, обмотанный мерцающей гирляндой. 

_—_ О, тебя смущают благовония? Они мне помогает лучше рассмотреть ауру собеседников, _—_ беспечно отзывается Полумна, продолжая легко улыбаться.   
Гарри кивает, пытаясь показаться уверенным, хотя он откровенно ничего не понимает.

 _—_ Если бы ты был мебелью, то какой? _—_ раздается вопрос, и Полумна, открывая блокнот, берет перо, обмакивает его в чернила и начинает что-то выводить на бумаге.  
Поттер молчит и думает, что ему послышалось. Но девушка отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит на него голубыми глазами, внимательно считывая каждое движение:  
 _—_ И почему именно этой мебелью, меня интересует каждая деталь.  
Спустя пару секунд, Гарри начинает импровизировать:  
 _—_ Эээ… Стул? _—_ говорит он первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
 _—_ Стул, _—_ задумчиво смакует Полумна, делая отметку в блокноте, _—_ А почему, скажем, не стол или шкаф?   
_—_ Потому, что стул _—_ надежный и прочно стоит на ногах, но в то же время его можно перенести _—_ брякает Гарри, не успев толком подумать.  
 _—_ Стол тоже надежно стоит на ногах, особенно из деревянного массива, но он недостаточно мобилен, _—_ бормочет девушка, _—_ Хм, неплохой ответ для льва. Ты же родился 31 июля, верно?  
 _—_ Верно, _—_ отвечает сбитый с толку Поттер.

Он словно упал в кроличью нору и теперь сидит Алисой на чаепитие у Шляпника в Зазеркалье. Но чай ему не предложили. Девушка улыбается, словно читая его мысли. 

_—_ Хорошо. А какого цвета твой внутренний гепард?  
 _—_ Что? _—_ сипит Гарри, таращаясь на Полумну во все глаза.  
 _—_ В каждом из нас есть древнее животное, это гепард, Гарри. Какого он цвета у тебя?  
 _—_ Красный, _—_ Поттер перестал осмысливать происходящее и обдумывать ответы, потому что в этом не было смысла.  
Девушка сделала пометку пером.  
 _—_ Скажи, если все вокруг дурачатся и происходит хаос, тебе весело или некомфортно? Сосредоточься, Гарри, это _—_ очень важный вопрос.

  
Гарри вспоминает, как он снимает Тик-Токи.  
 _—_ Однозначно весело, _—_ впервые с уверенностью отвечает Поттер.  
 _—_ Что ж, я узнала все, что хотела. Может быть, у тебя есть какие-то вопросы?  
Парень удивленно моргает.  
 _—_ Собеседование окончено?   
_—_ Да, Гарри. Кстати.. должна сказать, по твоей ауре и твоему лунно-солнечному календарю я вижу, что завтра тебя ждет хорошее событие.  
 _—_ А.. Эм.. Хорошо, спасибо вам _—_ осторожно отвечает парень, поднимаясь.   
_—_ Лучше на “ты”, мы же с тобой почти ровесники, _—_ улыбается девушка, провожая его к выходу.

***

**Чат “Безработные плюшечки”.**

**Северус** : вижу нашего бледного кандидата, тащится к такси, даже бахилы снять забыл, лох  
 **Северус** : это же друг Грейнджер и Уизли? мне про него вроде крестник кое-что рассказывал….. просто умора  
 **Минерва** : ну что, Полумна, какие результаты вашего стрессового собеседования?) хотя бы этот кандидат выстоял?  
 **Альбус** : милый мальчик такой, кстати  
 **Северус** : прости, но это звучит стремно в контексте твоего возраста, Альбус  
 **Альбус** : 🤔 не понял  
 **Полумна** : ветер не соврал, его зовут гарри, именно это имя шептали голоса. 🍃 его аура чиста и прекрасно подходит к вакансии. его социотип Дон Кихот, что тоже хорошо. 🌈  
 **Северус** : он что, голубой?  
 **Полумна** : не знаю, не успела рассмотреть по ауре. а что?  
 **Северус** : да, именно по ауре это определяют, ага.. а к чему радуга тогда?  
 **Полумна** : к тому, что все радужно, и у нас будет новый коллега в понедельник 🌈🌈  
 **Северус** : щас блевану. блять, каждый раз ору после ваших отчетов о собеседовании. вы вообще знаете, что HR делает, Лавгуд? *фейспалм*  
 **Альбус** : ну же, Северус, у нас вполне дружный эффективный коллектив, за что нужно благодарить Полумну  
 **Северус** : скорее коллектив засранцев бесполезных, которые трутся у ресепшена.  
 **Полумна** : Северус, твоя негативная аура привлекает более счастливых людей, а твой Меркурий сегодня в ретрограде, поэтому тебе не удается поработать. к тому же, ты ведешь себя как засранец, а карма - та еще сучка.  
 **Альбус** : 💥 раунд  
 **Северус** : пф  
 **Минерва** : Полумна, жду контакты кандидата в личке, отличная работа! зайди ко мне обсудить плакаты с магическими существами, которые висят теперь по офису.   
**Северус** : кому-то влетит ой  
 **Минерва** : нет, просто на них шрифт не корпоративный, переделать нужно

***

**Чат “Золотое трио”.**

**Гарри** : ВЫ ЧТО ПРИКОЛЬНУЛИСЬ  
 **Гарри** : ЭТО ЧТО ЗА СОБЕСЕДОВАНИЕ БЫЛО  
 **Гарри** : У вас не компания, А СЕКТА!!!  
 **Рон** : 😂 я ждал этой реакции. у нас у всех так было, друг. мы все через это дерьмо проходили, когда устраивались на работу  
 **Гарри** : это типа норм? я просто сидел и думал, что я здесь делаю вообще  
 **Гарри** : по крайней мере, я никого сегодня не встретил из ваших коллег, кроме депрессивного офис-менеджера  
 **Гарри** : я дон кихот по социотипу, кстати, и по лунно-солнечному календарю завтра меня ждет хорошее событие. а у вас что?  
 **Рон** : ага, друг, а я дюма.   
**Рон** : у меня Полумна спрашивала такое: если ты станешь облаком, то какой формы?😂  
 **Гермиона** : смехотворные методы нашего HR...   
**Гарри** : Гермиона, а ты кто?  
 **Рон** : она не говорит, потому что не верит в "псевдонауку соционику".. они с Полумной постоянно спорят из-за этого 🙄  
 **Гермиона** : @Гарри когда узнаешь результат?  
 **Гарри** : завтра  
 **Рон** : кажется, это и будет тем хорошим событием)  
 **Гарри** : для меня хорошей новостью была бы амнезия ваших коллег  
 **Гермиона** : кстати, про это..  
 **Гермиона** :  
 **//пересылаемые сообщения//**  
 **Гермиона** : Малфой, чего тебе надо?  
 **Драко** : Грейнджер, у вас друзья просто пиздец, ты знаешь? Ничего большего от вас и не ожидал. Передай своему очкастому приятелю, что он мне должен новую белую рубашку от Gucci и ботинки Prada в ближайшее время!! Адрес доставки вышлю отдельно.  
 **Гермиона** : закатай губу и хватит психовать. как будто ты никогда не напивался   
**Драко** : до такого животного состояния - никогда!  
 **Гермиона** : Гарри устраивается к вам отдел работать, вот лично это и обсудите и помиритесь. Я вам не сова.  
 **Драко** : ЧЕГО БЛЯТЬ????????? ВЫ ИЗДЕВАЕТЕСЬ????  
 **Гермиона** : нет)  
 **Драко** : ...  
 **Драко** : вашему другу - хана, пусть только заявится в офис.  
 **//конец пересылаемых сообщений//**  
 **Гарри** : о боги…  
 **Рон** : 😂😂😂 *больше попкорна*


	3. Часть 3, где становится понятно, что Поттер влип.

Whethan, Flux Pavilion, Max - Savage

На следующий день Гарри просыпается от звука входящего сообщения. На экране отображается незнакомый номер. Парень находит на тумбочке очки, надевает их и снимает экран с блокировки. В глаза уже светит солнце, вчера он поздно лег спать, потому что выкладывал видео в Tik-Tok про собеседование и долго не мог сообразить, какую песню лучше наложить. 

**1 новое сообщение** : Гарри, привет! Это Полумна Лавгуд, HR компании Кибер.Хог. Мы приняли решение, что ты отлично подходишь на эту вакансию. Сегодня благоприятно расположились звезды, с 12:00 до 12:30 будет отличное время, чтобы прийти к нам в офис подписать бумаги. Ждем тебя и твоего внутреннего красного гепарда.

Гарри несколько раз перечитал сообщение, прежде чем понять его смысл. Вот черт, ведь на часах уже 12:09! Гарри начинает торопливо собираться и параллельно пишет сообщения друзьям.

***

**Чат “Золотое трио”.**

**Гарри** : @Рон ты почему меня не разбудил???  
 **Рон** : а зачем? ты же безработный лол  
 **Рон** : я после ужина у родителей остался, поэтому на работу уже оттуда поехал  
 **Гарри** : с сегодняшнего дня - не безработный  
 **Гарри** : если успею к вам в офис за 20 минут  
 **Рон** : тебя приняли?)  
 **Гарри** : да, Полумна прислала сообщение, лечу к вам в офис  
 **Рон** : поздравляю, друг  
 **Рон** : или не поздравляю  
 **Рон** : как посмотреть))))  
 **Гермиона** : @Рон хватит отвлекаться от работы, @Гарри а ты поторопись, не то и правда опоздаешь

Поттер закатывает глаза, закрывает замок и бежит по лестнице, потому что лифт не работает. 

***

**Чат “Безработные плюшечки”.**

**Северус** : снова тот парень приперся, стоит на входе  
 **Северус** : видимо совсем вариантов нет, раз к нам в контору вернулся после такого собеседования  
 **Альбус** : @Полумна проведите новому сотруднику экскурсию, пожалуйста (не забудьте угостить его лимонными дольками)  
 **Минерва** : @Альбус она сейчас занята, выполняет мое поручение  
 **Северус** : да знаю я, чем она занята, рисует красками на стене на заднем дворе  
 **Минерва** : это сюрприз сотрудникам на ближайший корпоратив для создания корпоративного духа!  
 **Минерва** : @Северус почему бы тебе не провести Поттеру экскурсию?  
 **Минерва** : @Северус ты все равно ничего не делаешь, только сверлишь его глазами  
 **Минерва** : @Северус и не надо так злобно на меня зыркать, я пошла на обед на кухню  
 **Северус** : @Минерва ох проведу я ему экскурсию.. В АД.. ха-ха

***

**Чат “офисные крысы”.**

**Участники** : Северус Снейп (офис-менеджер), Драко Малфой (пиарщик), Пэнси Паркинсон (бизнес-тренер), Полумна Лавгуд (HR), Гермиона Грейнджер (разработчик), Невилл Долгопупс (тестировщик), Хагрид (сисадмин), Блейз Забини (менеджер по продажам), Рон Уизли и Дин Томас (менеджеры call-центра), Фред и Джордж Уизли (SMM), Джинни Уизли (копирайтер), Добби и Кикимер (менеджеры поддержки клиентов).

 **ЗАКРЕПЛЕННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ:**  
 **Северус** : Первое правило этого чатика. Никому не рассказывать про этот чатик.  
Второе правило этого чатика. Никому не рассказывать про этот чатик.  
Третье правило этого чатика. Это чат без руководства. Если ты здесь - значит ты один из ленивых ушлепков, которые постоянно подходят к ресепшену от скуки.   
Четвертое правило этого чатика. ХВАТИТ БЛЯТЬ ПОДХОДИТЬ К РЕСЕПШЕНУ. ИНАЧЕ АНАЛЬНО ПОКАРАЮ ВСЕХ.  
Пятое правило этого чатика. Админ (Северус Снейп) неприкосновенный и делать про него мемы нельзя, иначе - см. пункт 4.  
Шестое правило этого чатика. Голосовые сообщения в этом чате вне закона. Иначе - см. пункт 4.  
Седьмое правило этого чатика. Если кто-то еще раз нассыт на ободок в туалете или не уберет крошки на кухне после обеда - см. пункт 4.  
Восьмое и последнее правило этого чатика. Новичок должен пройти крещение мемами.

 **Северус** : кто блять пустил этого чела в офис? урою *смазанное фото Гарри из-за стопок бумаг*  
 **Добби** : это я запустил его, парень так торопился, поэтому Добби впустил его. Добби не стоило делать этого? 😞  
 **Северус** : ну вот нахрена...  
 **Кикимер** : @Добби тебе вообще не следовало на работу сюда устраиваться  
 **Гермиона** : @Кикимер хватит так говорить с Добби! @Добби ты все правильно сделал, это наш друг Гарри, он устраивается к нам работать маркетологом  
 **Блейз** : Так это правда 😂 @Драко ты где?  
 **Пэнси** : 😆 оборжака @Драко  
 **Северус** : ну вот кто вообще Грейнджер в чат добавил?.. нафига она тут?  
 **Гермиона** : я, вообще-то, тоже часть коллектива, Северус!  
 **Джинни** : Гарри сейчас в офисе?! 😱 @Пэнси Драко с близнецами вышли покурить  
 **Пэнси** : Думаю, крещение мемами новичок уже прошел *пересылает фотку, где Гарри блюет на ботинки Малфоя, подпись: разрешите познакомиться*  
 **Дин** : так это тот самый парень, который облажался на корпорате в пятницу? считайте влился уже 😂

***

Поттер топчется у двери уже минут десять, пока его взглядом сверлит офис-менеджер. Гарри надеялся, что его встретит Полумна, но он не мог до нее дозвониться. Он поворачивается и собирается уходить, когда...  
\- Поттер! - раздается из-за ресепшена, - Сядь, чего встал там над душой.   
Гарри спешно надевает бахилы и присаживается на диван в холле.   
Вдруг двери кабинетов начинают приоткрываться и из-за них высовываются головы сотрудников, которые с любопытством его разглядывают и хихикают. На лестнице стоят еще несколько человек, среди них он узнает Джинни. Потер приветливо машет девушке, но та лишь стремительно краснеет и испуганно убегает наверх.

Из-за стойки ресепшена стремительно встает офис-менеджер: высокий и мрачный мужчина с длинным крючковатым носом. Его черный кардиган развевается позади как полы мантии, которые Поттер видел у косплееров в Tik-Tokе. Мужчина кидает на стол потрепанную временем пухлую тетрадь и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Открывай страницу 394.   
Гарри начинает судорожно листать страницы. Мужчина в это время буравит его черными глазами.   
\- Страница триста девяносто четыре, Поттер, неужели считать маркетологи не умеют? - цедит он, не отводя взгляд.  
Парень, найдя искомое место, поднимает глаза на офис-менеджера.  
\- Объяснять я тебе ничего не буду. Реще пиши свою дебильную фамилию, ставь закорючку и дату.  
\- А за что.. я расписываюсь? - робко уточняет Гарри.  
Мужчина насмешливо приподнимает бровь:  
\- Хочешь узнать? Прочитай все страницы.  
Гарри покорно заполняет графы и ставит подпись.  
\- Не сомневался, - медленно произносит Северус, забирает тетрадь и подходит к компьютеру, чтобы что-то распечатать.

Тут раздается шум у входной двери, Гарри оборачивается и встречается взглядом с тем самым Малфоем, которого он запомнил по платиновым взъерошенным волосам и глазам цвета пасмурного неба. Блондин замирает, но никак не реагирует, просто смотрит на Поттера, как будто растерявшись. На парне белая рубашка, верхние пуговицы которой расстегнуты, рукава закатаны, черные классические брюки идеально выглажены, ботинки сверкают. Живот сразу скручивает неприятный узел стыда и неловкости, Гарри хочет провалиться сквозь землю от одних только воспоминаний из рассказов Гермионы и Рона. Он отводит глаза. 

Тишину нарушают близнецы Уизли, которые заходят в офис вместе с Малфоем. Парни подходят к Поттеру и заключают его в объятия:  
\- Гарри, привет, друг!   
\- Так это правда, что ты будешь работать с нами?   
\- Мы, конечно, об этом знаем уже.  
\- О тебе, в принципе, все уже знают, - они начинают ржать, и Фред хлопает Гарри по плечу.

Это, кажется, приводит Малфоя в себя, он подходит ближе и теперь стоит напротив Гарри, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Да уж, потрясающе... Теперь в Кибер.Хог набирают всяких отбросов, - оглашает холл его надменный голос.   
Все сотрудники, которые уже вышли из кабинетов, откровенно наблюдают за зрелищем, наслаждаясь шоу. Даже Рон, которому, кажется, не хватает только попкорна. Предатель.

Поттер выдерживает взгляд Малфоя и спокойно отвечает:  
\- Это очень грубо, тебе не кажется?  
Малфой выразительно выгибает бровь и отвечает с издевкой:  
\- Да что ты говоришь? Мне кажется, то, что ты сделал в пятницу, было очень грубо. Это была рубашка от Gucci и ботинки Prada. Захватил с собой новые для меня или как?  
\- Нет, но я как раз хотел извиниться и..  
Малфой поднимает руку, заставляя Гарри растерянно замолчать, и говорит с нескрываемым раздражением:  
\- Не знаю, что у тебя с мозгами, парень, раз ты пришел сюда работать после того, как опозорился.. Да, об этом уже знает весь офис, кстати. Так уж вышло, упс, - он ядовито улыбается.  
Гарри затравленно оглядывается. Близнецы пытаются поддержать его:  
\- Забудь ты, Драко, как будто у тебя шмоток мало, - тянет Фред.  
\- Да, приятель, это же корпоратив, и не такое бывало, - вторит брату Джордж.  
\- Нет, я не забуду. Даже больше. Я сделаю так, чтобы он, - парень брезгливо указывает пальцем на Гарри, - тоже не забыл. Ведь нам так повезло работать в одном кабинете. Добро пожаловать, Поттер. Надеюсь тебе будет максимально некомфортно, и ты не продержишься до конца недели. А уж я помогу с этим.  
Малфой обводит фигуру Поттера глазами, фыркает и поднимается на второй этаж, никуда особенно не торопясь.

“Ха-ха-ха. Как весело. Мне конец”, - обреченно думает Гарри. 

Вокруг сразу же начинаются перешептывания, все обсуждают только что случившееся. Сверху хлопает дверь, Гарри поднимает взгляд и видит, что по лестнице спускается мужчина пожилых лет с невероятно длинной бородой. Тот внимательно смотрит на него через очки-половинки и ест что-то сахарное.  
\- Вы, должно быть, новый специалист по маркетингу, молодой человек?  
\- Да, - сипит Поттер, прокашливается и отвечает уже уверенней, - да, это я!  
\- Добро пожаловать в команду. Меня зовут Альбус, я - генеральный директор компании “Кибер.Хог”. Познакомьтесь все, ребята, это - Гарри Поттер, наш новый сотрудник отдела маркетинга. У меня на вас большие планы, молодой человек, осваивайтесь, - мужчина залихватски ему подмигивает, а Гарри становится страшно.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо вам, - выдавливает он.  
\- Вы любите лимонные дольки? Угощайтесь, на кухне их много. О, Полумна, вы закончили? - говорит он появившейся в холле девушке, - Проследите, чтобы Гарри обязательно отведал это лакомство Богов! И проведите ему экскурсию.

\- Хорошо, Альбус. Привет, Гарри, вижу, ты уже со всеми познакомился? - Полумна приветливо ему улыбается.  
\- Да уж.. Типа того, - Поттер угрюмо смотрит на девушку.   
\- Ты захватил с собой ловец снов, кстати?  
\- Эээ, что? Не ношу как-то с собой его, - продолжает теряться Гарри.  
\- Зря, аура у тебя сейчас такая с вихрями, это вызывает у меня беспокойство. И у Малфоя тоже. Стоило бы повесить в кабинете между вами один ловец, - подумав, добавляет Полумна.  
\- Скорее, стену бетонную между ними поставить, - говорит Джордж, и близнецы синхронно заходятся в приступе смеха.  
Гарри, вымученно улыбаясь, следует за девушкой по офису. 

После экскурсии по зданию Киберг.Хога они поднимаются в кабинет маркетинга. Здесь за ноутами за одним столом сидят близнецы Уизли. Фред и Джордж отвечают за социальные сети, делают публикации, анализируют статистику, придумывают мемы (о, в этом они действительно хороши). Рядом за компьютером сидит, смущенно поглядывая на Гарри, их сестра - Джинни. Она занимается копирайтингом, пишет продающие тексты, составляет коммерческие предложения. И у окна сидит Драко Малфой, который является пиарщиком, контактирует с журналистами, публикует статьи о компании в крупных изданиях, и в целом помогает Минерве раскрутить компанию и получить больше упоминаний в интернете. Он с издевкой ухмыляется, смотря на нового сотрудника отдела маркетинга.

\- Это твой стол, Гарри, - Полумна ладонью указывает направление.  
Менеджер по подбору персонала показывает точно на стол, который находится рядом с Малфоем, их отделяет лишь офисная перегородка. А Поттер замечает, что на монитор приклеена на скотч распечатка мема. Того самого мема. Того мема, где он блюет на ноги Малфою. Гарри чувствует, что краснеет до самых ушей, одновременно испытывая злость и стыд. Полумна, легко кивнув, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из кабинета.

\- Чувствуй себя, как дома, Поттер, - нараспев говорит Малфой, надевая наушники и утыкаясь в монитор.  
Гарри, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, плюхается на свой стул, думая, что надо срочно привести рабочее место в порядок. Руки предательски дрожат, когда он срывает злосчастный кусок бумаги с монитора. Тот поддается не сразу, добротно налепленный на двусторонний скотч. Облегченно вздохнув, Поттер откидывается на спинку стула и включает компьютер.

***

**Чат “Змеюки Кибер.Хога”**

**Участники** : Драко Малфой, Пэнси Паркинсон, Блейз Забини.

 **Блейз** : @Драко ЧУВАК это было жестоко в холле, мне Поттера даже стало жалко  
 **Пэнси** : да уж, тяжелый у новичка день  
 **Драко** : отвалите, я работаю  
 **Пэнси** : ты серьезно собираешься портить ему жизнь?  
Драко: ничего я не буду портить, просто пару раз проучу его.  
Блейз: уже страшно.. ну ты и королева драмы  
Блейз: он уже в кабинете? куда его посадили?  
Драко: да, сидит за перегородкой от меня, пьет чай, болтает с мелкой Уизли  
Пэнси: пиздец ору, лучшее место  
Блейз: ахахаах вселенная явно сводит вас  
Драко: сводит? не смеши. вселенная? скорее наш гороскопнутый эйчар

*спустя 15 минут*

 **Драко** : блять…  
 **Драко** : ДА ВЫ ИЗДЕВАЕТЕСЬ  
 **Пэнси** : @Драко что такое?  
 **Блейз** : че там случилось? что-то интересное?

***

**Чат “Техподдержка”**

**Участники** : все сотрудники компании.

 **Драко** : @Хагрид нужна помощь в кабинете маркетинга. тупорылый поттер что-то сделал с проводами своими тупыми ногами. мой комп вырубился.  
Хагрид: ждите.

***

**Чат “офисные крысы”**

**Гермиона** : @Драко что у вас там происходит, Малфой?  
 **Драко** : твой тупой друг происходит  
 **Гермиона** : кстати, надо его добавить  
 **Северус** : да ты охренела, Грейнджер, СТОЯТЬ  
 **Фред** : ну он прошел крещение мемами, все законно  
*Гермиона Грейнджер добавила Поттера*  
 **Гарри** : всем привет!  
 **Драко** : господи, заткнись, Поттер  
 **Невилл** : привет, Гарри  
 **Добби** : привет!   
**Симус** : привет, знаменитый Гарри Поттер хаха  
 **Блейз** : что там за тема с проводами?  
 **Гарри** : я случайно задел компьютер Малфоя, что-то пошло не так. Ждем Хагрида.  
 **Драко** : “случайно” блять..  
 **Гарри** : случайно! ты вообще мне мем на монитор налепил двусторонним скотчем, придурок  
 **Гермиона** : хватит спамить в чате, ребята  
 **Блейз** : долго же вы Хагрида ждать будете  
 **Гарри** : @Блейз Минерва сказала, мне все равно его нужно ждать, чтобы он настроил мне комп  
 **Рон** : как интересно *попкорн*

***

**Чат “Золотое трио”**

**Гермиона** : как дела, Гарри?  
 **Гарри** : ну как сказать. я сижу за столом через перегородку от человека, который жаждет моей смерти

***

Рон с Гермионой приходят в кабинет маркетинга в гости к Гарри. Малфой сидит мрачнее тучи, а Гарри смотрит в пустоту с безжизненным выражением лица.  
\- Ну что, Хагрид приходил?  
\- Э.. Да.. - робко начинает Гарри.  
\- Да, блядь, приходил, - тут же подрывается Малфой, - через 2 часа после моего сообщения. Перезагрузил комп и все, чертов гений. НИЧЕГО БЛЯДЬ НЕ СОХРАНИЛОСЬ. Я ДВА ДНЯ ДЕЛАЛ ЭТУ ТАБЛИЦУ, А СДАВАТЬ ЕЕ ЗАВТРА!  
Гермиона смотрит на него со смесью сожаления и злорадства.  
\- Может, можно вытащить архивную версию документа?  
\- Может, можно вытащить мозг из черепушки вашего друга? Заодно и посмотрим, сколько там извилин осталось. ГОСПОДИ, ПОТТЕР, НАХРЕНА ТЫ ПРИШЕЛ СЮДА РАБОТАТЬ? ПОЧЕМУ СЕГОДНЯ?!  
\- Пойдем на обед, Гарри, не обращай на него внимания, - Гермиона скрещивает руки на груди.   
\- Я сделал это не специально. И не виноват в том, что у тебя ничего не сохранилось. Я бы помог тебе сделать таблицу заново, но ты ведешь себя как свинья.   
Поттер встает со своего места и плечом специально задевает Малфоя. Тот начинает закипать от злости, ноздри гневно раздуваются, а спину Поттеру летит возмущенное шипение.

На кухне Гермиона деловито разливает им кофе. Рон, щедро набив себе рот местными печеньками, говорит, что Малфой - тот еще скользкий хорек и вот ему, Рональду Уизли, повезло, что он не работает с таким снобом в одном кабинете. 

Гарри уныло кивает, понимая, что он волей случая не просто будет работать с блондином в одном кабинете, он будет в этом кабинете выживать. Настроение стремительно ухает куда-то вниз, все же Гарри чувствует себя виноватым. И размышляет: “Неужели я серьезно клеился к этому парню, Драко Малфою, в пятницу? И неужели я серьезно уже трижды перед ним опозорился?” 

Поттер вздыхает и со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. И почему все в этой жизни не может быть просто?


	4. Часть 4, где начинается офисная жизнь, а у Поттера вымогают деньги.

Nothing But Thieves - Trip Switch

После того, как кофе был выпит, лимонный щербет опробован, а Гарри пришел в бодрое расположение духа, можно было вернуться и проверить, настроил ли Хагрид компьютер. Плеснув себе в кружку бодрящего напитка, новоиспеченный сотрудник бодрым шагом отправился в кабинет. Поттер открывает дверь, проходит к своему рабочему месту и застывает на месте. 

На заставке его включенного компьютера стоит тот самый мем. Гарри видит, как близнецы хихикают, наслаждаясь происходящим, а Малфой смотрит на него, словно бросает ему вызов, приподняв бровь. “Ну и что ты будешь делать, Поттер? Думал, все закончится? Это только начало”, - думает Драко. Поттер садится за стол и невозмутимо меняет заставку на стандартные волны в галерее по умолчанию. 

\- Кстати, у нас тут была пустая стена позади тебя, Поттер, но я решил кое-что добавить в честь твоего появления. Правда же, так стало лучше? - говорит Малфой, сверля Поттера взглядом.   
Гарри оборачивается и видит тот самый мем, но уже распечатанный и в рамке.   
\- Да ты издеваешься..  
\- Именно это я и делаю.  
\- И не надоело тебе? Придумал бы что-то новое, - Поттер выглядит равнодушным, что разочаровывает Драко. Блондин хмурится.  
\- Звучит, как вызов.   
\- Делай, что хочешь, - кидает Поттер и дальше обращается уже к близнецам и Джинни, - Где сидит сисадмин? Он не установил мне ни браузер, ни офисный пакет программ, еще и мышка лагает.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать, Гарри... к Хагриду никто не ходит в кабинет, - начинает Фред.  
\- Ага, у него там всякая жуть, зверье, а еще он пичкает гостей какой-то несъедобной дрянью, - продолжает Джордж.

Гарри описывает в рабочий чат “Проблемы с ПК” свою проблему, слапает сисадмина и принимается ждать. Проходит пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, Гарри тоскливо размышляет о том, что хочет курить. Но уйти с места он не может, Хагрид должен прийти с минуты на минуту. Время идет, ничего не меняется. Малфой с близнецами уже дважды выходили на перекур, кофе в кружке давно остыл. 

И Гарри решает отправиться в кабинет сисадмина сам. Он проходит по коридору, находит нужную дверь и заглядывает внутрь. Здесь темно и тихо, ничего не рассмотреть, только огромный монитор освещает пространство в углу. Гарри решает зайти внутрь. Он прикрывает за собой дверь и на ощупь пытается найти переключатель, но ничего не происходит.

На ощупь он пробирается к компьютеру, чтобы хотя бы найти новую мышку. По бокам прямо на полу валяются горы проводов, сломанные мониторы и системники, клавиатуры. А это что там такое, аквариум?

Гарри хочет подойти, чтобы рассмотреть, но вдруг он слышит рычание. Может, ему кажется? Он судорожно шарит в кармане, достает телефон, включает фонарик и… Видит, что перед ним стоит большая псина, которая скалится и капает слюнями. Не то чтобы Поттер боялся собак, но после этого, пожалуй, начнет. Собака ничего не делает, потому что парень замирает на месте. Свет фонарика мажет по потолку, и Гарри видит там клетку со спящим попугаем. Птица была немного потрепанная, но яркая. Тут под потолком за клеткой начинает шевелиться что-то черное, а Поттер начинает пятиться к выходу. Он отчаянно хочет побежать, но понимает, что лучше было бы этого не делать.

Слышатся тяжелые шаги и дверь открывается с громким стуком. Гарри оборачивается и видит огромную фигуру сисадмина. Рослый мужчина с косматой бородой, обвешанный проводами. смотрит на Поттера несколько обеспокоенно.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, парень? Ты новенький? Ты в порядке? - Хагрид подходит к собаке и кидает ей шмоток мяса прямо на пол. Гарри ежится и передергивает плечами.  
\- Да.. эм.. я в порядке. Я Гарри, кстати. А что здесь..?  
\- Это Пушок, мой пес. Он добрый, не любит чужаков только, но он очень ласковый.  
\- Да.. я.. заметил. А там что? - Гарри сглатывает и указывает на клетку.  
\- Это Фадж, мой попугай, он очень устает, нужно дать ему отдохнуть, - доверительно говорит Хагрид, и Гарри приглушает свет фонарика.   
\- Нет, за клеткой, что-то черное.  
\- А, это Беллатрикс, летучая мышь. Если ее разозлить, становится неуправляемой, но пока мы уживаемся.   
\- Да, здорово у тебя тут.. Слушай. я пришел, чтобы..  
\- Кстати, я только что вернулся с рынка, там у знакомого была ягодка, грибочки, рыба, я взял себе. Сейчас тебе в газетку насыплю и рыбку заверну. Чай, кстати, сейчас сделаю, у меня тут и чайник есть.  
\- Э.. спасибо.

Хагрид начинает суетиться, а Гарри ошарашенно садится на стул возле компьютера. На экране стоит на паузе какая-то компьютерная игра. Ясно, почему сисадмин не отвечает в чате. Хагрид был странным, его кабинет был пугающим, но Гарри неожиданно даже для себя находит что-то уютное и располагающее в этом здоровяке.

\- Кстати, Хагрид, а что у тебя в аквариуме?   
\- О, там моя гордость, Арагог, паук-птицеед, - Хагрид подносит к Поттеру аквариум, чтобы с гордостью продемонстрировать своего любимца, но внутри оказывается пусто. Они смотрят на пустой аквариум несколько мгновений. Сказать, что Поттеру становится жутко - ничего не сказать. Еще и пес, съевший мясо, хищно поглядывает на парня, продолжая капать слюной.

\- Птицеед, говоришь? Нужно его найти, пока он кого-нибудь не убил..  
\- Убил? Арагог? Нет, он даже не ядовитый… Ну почти не ядовитый.  
Хагрид неловко улыбается, Гарри неуверенно улыбается в ответ.  
\- Скорее уж его кто-нибудь убьет.  
\- Да, у Рона Уизли, моего друга, кстати, арахнофобия.  
\- Не знаю, как можно бояться таких прекрасных существ. В общем, Гарри, - тут Хагрид поставил аквариум на место, - у меня еще есть дела, поэтому тебе лучше пойти работать. Надеюсь, ты никому не скажешь, что случилось?  
\- Нет не скажу, но Хагрид.. я не могу работать, потому что у меня не установлены программы и нет мышки.  
\- Я приду и помогу тебе, как только закончу… с этим.  
Тут Хагрид дает в руки Гарри пакеты с ягодой, грибами и сверток с рыбой, которая источает особый непревзойденный аромат.  
\- Э.. хорошо.  
Дверь за Гарри захлопывается, свободной рукой он выключает фонарик, Поттер начинает идти к своему кабинету. Внезапно какая-то из дверей открывается, из нее вылетает необычно низкий мужчина с очень длинным острым носом. 

\- Сдурел совсем, смотри, куда прешь, очкастый! - разъяренно орет тот.  
\- Простите, но это же вы…  
\- Я?! Да ты мне нос разбил, придурок! - не унимается взбешенный карлик.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста… - продолжает бормотать сконфуженный Гарри.  
\- Понаберут тут всяких идиотов по объявлениям! Хоть бы с манерами были, а то носятся по коридорам! Дай пройти, сосунок, что вылупился? Иди, куда шел и не попадайся мне на глаза! БРЫСЬ С ДОРОГИ, КОМУ СКАЗАЛ!  
Гарри успевает вжаться в стену, когда его собеседник яростно топает мимо маленькими ножками, продолжая сыпать проклятиями. Был ли Гарри удивлен, напуган или подавлен? Пожалуй, все вместе. Устало вздохнув, Поттер смотрит на богатства в своих руках и размышляет, что с ними делать. Он решает отнести все это в холодильник до конца рабочего дня. 

Гарри идет на кухню, где его встречает оглушительный грохот и тихое протяжное “Бляяяядь”. Внутри он видит парня, который торопливо бумажными полотенцами пытается ликвидировать огромную лужу воды. Недолго думая, Поттер убирает пакеты на стол и кидается на помощь. 

\- Хей, ты - Гарри Поттер, новый маркетолог, да? Я - Симус Финниган, менеджер call-центра.   
\- Да, привет, Рон про тебя упоминал, когда рассказывал про работу.  
Парни улыбаются друг другу и продолжают вытирать пол. Гарри за такое недолгое время умудряется намочить и джинсы, и рубашку.  
\- Сколько ты здесь уже работаешь? Нравится здесь?  
\- Как раз перевалило за 3 месяца, испытательный срок закончился. Нравится, но, если честно, думал, что меня уволят, - Дин смеется, - Я - ходячая катастрофа. В прошлом месяце я перевернул стол со стаканами сока перед корпоративом, весь холл залил. Думал, выпнут меня.  
\- Ну а теперь, какие у тебя планы? Рон постоянно твердит, что хочет перейти в отдел продаж. Ты тоже?  
\- Не. У меня план один - не сдохнуть до завтра.

Гарри смеется. Вдвоем они нейтрализуют локальный потоп довольно быстро, после чего Дин бежит в кладовку за новой бутылкой воды. Гарри убирает свои пакеты в холодильник и собирается пойти в уборную, чтобы помыть руки.

\- Поттер! - по коридору несется блондинка и тычет в Гарри пальцем. - Почему ты игнорируешь меня в общем чате?   
\- Да я просто ходил к сисадмину, у меня с компом проблемы и…  
\- Меня все это не волнует! Мы собираемся на подарок Пэнси на день рождения. Номер карты и сумму я отправила тебе в личку, будь добр скинуть до завтра!  
\- Но я даже не знаю, кто такая Панси! - пытается возразить Поттер.  
Блондинка подходит ближе, гневно раздувая ноздри.  
\- Меня не волнует, знаешь ты, кто такая Панси или нет. День Рождения у человека раз в году, а сумма нужна не настолько большая. Будь добр, внеси свой вклад в общее дело и не будь эгоистом.  
\- Но я…  
Договорить Гарри не дают, девушка стремительно уходит. Гарри вздыхает и вспоминает, что шел мыть руки.

Гарри заходит в туалет и облегченно выдыхает, здесь так спокойно. Обычное помещение, две кабинки и раковина.   
Но вот из-за одной из дверей слышится приглушенное бормотание:   
\- Добби - плохой менеджер, Добби не умеет поддерживать пользователей, Добби все делает неправильно, неправильно!  
Бормотание тут же сменяется судорожным всхлипом и раздается приглушенный звук, похожий на удар головой о стенку кабинки.  
\- Добби просто недостоин этой работы, Добби надо сегодня же написать заявление на увольнение, так никуда не годится, никуда не годится!

Сомнения одолевают Поттера несколько мгновений, но он все же аккуратно стучит в дверь и тихо интересуется:  
\- Эй, у тебя там все в порядке?  
Бормотания и стенания резко прекращаются. Воцаряется тишина. Наконец, замок щелкает и с той стороны показывается парень небольшого роста с оттопыренными большими ушами и большими покрасневшими глазами. Виновато опустив голову, новый знакомый громко шмыгает носом и говорит:  
\- Добби не хотел мешать, прости меня, не обращай внимания. Добби сейчас уйдет писать заявление на увольнение, сейчас же! - вдруг резко взвизгивает карлик и пулей вылетает из помещения.   
Гарри оторопело смотрит ему вслед, включая воду и рассматривая себя в зеркало. Растрепанные волосы, одежда мятая и мокрая, где-то даже прилипла паутина из кабинета Хагрида. Гарри принюхался. “Я что… пахну рыбой? Класс.” Парень выходит в коридор и думает, что делать дальше.

***

**Чат “Золотое трио”.**

**Гарри** : сейчас я видел какого-то коротышку, который плакал в туалете, что он плохой менеджер, и, кажется, бился головой. до этого меня поймала в коридоре какая-то бешеная блондинка и начала вымогать деньги. дин устроил потоп на кухне. а еще какой-то маленький злой человек наорал на меня и назвал сосунком.  
 **Гермиона** : @Гарри рыдающий коротышка - это Добби. Он недооценивает себя и у него постоянное чувство вины, его постоянно гнобит Кикимер, тот, кто тебя сосунком назвал, они вместе работают.  
 **Гермиона** : @Гарри вымогала деньги?!  
 **Гарри** : да, на день рождение Пэнси. Кто это?  
 **Рон** : @Гарри на дни рождения собирает деньги Лаванда Браун, она тоже менеджер call-центра. А Пэнси - подруга Малфоя, с ними еще Блейз Забини постоянно ошивается.  
 **Гарри** : кстати, я был в кабинете у хагрида, там настоящее логово из проводов и настоящий зверинец. но он мне понравился, такой добрый здоровяк. но его животные реально пугают. ему разрешили держать их в офисе?  
 **Рон** : @Гарри к нему никто не заходит в кабинет, а Альбус с ним большие старые друзья.  
 **Гарри** : за сегодня столько всего произошло… не уверен, что моя психика цела  
 **Рон** : @Гарри лол я предупреждал. а малфой что, кстати, достает?  
 **Гарри** : сходит с ума по тому мему, но мне, если честно, уже все равно. надеюсь, он не придумает ничего нового. хотя он вроде был занят восстановлением таблички, которую я случайно уничтожил  
 **Гермиона** : РАБОТАТЬ!!!!  
 **Рон** : @Гермиона зануда -_-

***

Гарри решил сходить покурить. Он обошел здание и нашел специально отведенное для курения место. Там Полумна сидит на кирпичной лестнице и мечтательно смотрит куда-то вдаль.  
\- О, ты тоже куришь, не знала, Гарри, - легко приветствует его девушка, улыбаясь, - как проходит первый рабочий день?  
Гарри щелкает зажигалкой и устало прикрывает глаза.  
\- Насыщенно. Странно. А ты почему здесь, ты же ведь не куришь?   
\- А, да я вышла с близнецами за компанию, но потом они ушли, а я осталась подышать воздухом. Здесь очень хорошая энергетика, особенно, когда Солнце находится в такой фазе, как сейчас.   
\- Знаешь, наверное, зря я не принес ловец снов, как ты советовала, - устало отвечает Поттер, доставая из кармана телефон и пролистывая ленту Тик-Тока.   
Рекомендации сейчас смотреть не хотелось, никто из подписок ничего не публиковал. Удача сегодня была явно не на его стороне.   
\- О, ты есть в этой соцсети! Здорово, Гарри! Подпишешься? Мы с Невиллом, нашим тестировщиком, занимаемся косплеем, тебе будет интересно посмотреть.  
\- Да, конечно, держи, найди себя и подпишись, - выдыхая дым в воздух, Поттер передает Полумне свой телефон.  
Девушка деловито вбивает два ника, щелкает на галочки и улыбается, протягивая ему гаджет обратно.  
\- Я пойду, да и ты тоже не задерживайся, первый день - самый важный, Гарри.

Поттер кивает, выдавливая кривую улыбку. День, может быть, и важный, но все пошло совсем не так, как он представлял. Он вспоминает, что Минерва, его руководитель, просила зайти в ее кабинет, обсудить первое задание, как только его компьютер будет настроен. Он возвращается в кабинет, чтобы проверить, не заходил ли Хагрид.

В помещении все было тихо, Малфой даже снял со стены дурацкую картинку в рамке. Джинни быстро набирала какой-то текст, глядя в монитор, Фред с Джорджем приглушенно переговариваривались. Сам Драко сидел, не отрываясь от монитора, и лихорадочно что-то печатал. Наверное, восстанавливал таблицу. Гарри осторожно садится на стул, ожидая еще какого-нибудь подвоха. Земля не разверзлась под ногами, с неба не начал лить кислотный дождь, системный блок вполне себе дружелюбно тарахтел. 

\- Эй, слушайте, Хагрид не заходил?  
\- Нет, Гарри, его не было, - тихо отвечает Джинни.  
Поттер и сам это понимает, потому что мышка лежит старая, а программ не прибавилось.  
Малфой бросает на него взгляд поверх перегородки и морщится:  
\- Господи, Поттер, выглядишь отвратительно. А пахнешь еще хуже. Ты что, на обеде бегал на рынок приторговывать?  
\- Ох, заткнись, прошу...  
Гарри начинает набирать сообщение Минерве.

Гарри: Добрый день! Боюсь, у меня до сих пор нет нужных программ на рабочем компьютере, Хагрид так и не приходил.  
Минерва: Добрый, Гарри! Что ж, тогда пока знакомься с коллегами, а уже завтра утром приступишь к первому заданию: у нас завтра планерка отдела, подготовь, пожалуйста, обновленный анализ конкурентов. Скидываю тебе для опоры анализ за прошлый квартал. Если будут вопросы, обращайся! Приложение: Файл 1.  
Гарри: Понял, хорошо, спасибо!

Гарри вздыхает и расслабляется. Что ж, сегодня он сделал все, что мог. Работник года просто. Он потягивается, немного сползая со стула, и случайно задевает под столом ногу Малфоя.   
\- Убери свои тентакли, Поттер! - сразу раздается низкий голос блондина, он бросает раздраженный взгляд на Гарри.  
\- Пф, вот значит, чем ты интересуешься. Тентакли? Интересно, - тихо смеется парень.  
В ответ Драко лишь мстительно его пинает, но на этом перепалка заканчивается. 

Гарри украдкой смотрит на платиновые волосы Малфоя и следит глазами за лучами, которые путаются в локонах парня. “Какой же ты мудак все-таки, Малфой”, - думает Поттер.

***

**Чат “Змеюки Кибер.Хога”**

**Блейз** : как там голубки? @Драко  
 **Драко** : еще раз так скажешь, и я расквашу тебе нос.   
**Пэнси** : :D так что там Поттер, еще жив?  
 **Блейз** : @Драко фи, как грубо, мне еще нужен мой нос, чтобы соблазнить Грейнджер  
 **Пэнси** : омг, Блейз, сколько ты уже пытаешься?  
 **Драко** : с того момента, как увидел ее в юбке на летнем корпоративе. уже полгода  
 **Драко** : Поттер жив, мне не до него, мне нужно срочно доделать таблицу для совещания, которое будет завтра в обед. похоже, буду работать всю ночь, спасибо очкарику  
 **Блейз** : эй, ваш друг влюблен, вы что, меня не поддерживаете? :(  
 **Драко** : @Блейз просто отвратительно смотреть на тебя. вот, что с людьми любовь делает.  
 **Пэнси** : @Блейз намотай сопли на кулак уже! тряпка!  
 **Блейз** : вот она. настоящая дружба)))))) спасибо, друзья мои))  
 **Драко** : вот дерьмо вот дерьмо вот дерьмо. кажется, на выходных у меня зависнуть не получится.  
 **Блейз** : черт, но у меня встреча с одним из павлинов в твоем саду!  
 **Пэнси** : ага, а у меня с одним из титанов на колоннах на первом этаже свиданка.  
 **Блейз** : ахаахха @Пэнси неплохо, они ведь подкаченные, а?   
**Блейз** : @Драко а почему не получится, друг?  
 **Пэнси** : @Блейз да, такие как раз в моем вкусе.. подкачанные, пять метров ростом, со со всегда страдающим выражением лица  
 **Блейз** : @Пэнси звучит как идеальная пара для тебя :D  
 **Драко** : все, отшутились, могу отвечать?) @Блейз потому что мой отец прилетает завтра из Франции на неопределенный срок  
 **Блейз** : ох, ого, сколько ты его не видел?  
 **Драко** : около 2 лет..

***

Остаток дня новый сотрудник Киберг.Хога изучает таблицу, присланную Минервой, набрасывает себе на стикере план действий на завтра. Вечером, вспомнив про подарки Хагрида, Гарри все же забирает свертки из холодильника, мечтая добраться до дома поскорее. Рон чувствует запах и сначала морщится, а потом понятливо хмыкает. “Все мы через это проходили”, - философски замечает друг по дороге домой. Гарри уныло кивает, понимая, что восхитительный аромат деликатесов Хагрида еще долго будет его преследовать. 

Уже дома Гарри снимает очередное видео, где рассказывает своим немногочисленными трем сотням подписчиков о том, как прошел его первый рабочий день. Раньше Поттер просто смотрел в Тик-Токе прикольные ролики, изредка лайкал что-то для себя, что-то отправлял друзьям. Но в последнее время в ленте часто стали мелькать видео о том, что можно раскрутить свой аккаунт, если выкладывать по три-пять роликов в день. Гарри эта идея пришлась по душе, и вот он уже в течение двух недель старательно выкладывал видосы. Но ожидаемой волны лайков и подписчиков так и не было, и Поттер периодически задумывался о том, что идея обречена на провал. Закончив листать ленту, Гарри завел себе будильник и провалился в глубокий сон, надеясь, что завтрашний день все же будет лучше.


	5. Часть 5, где начинается война.

Dynamite - JAXSON GAMBLE

***

 **Люциус** : Добрый день, сын. Приезжаю сегодня вечером. Остановлюсь в нашем имении.  
 **Драко** : Здравствуй, отец. Ок.  
 **Драко** : Я задержусь на работе и буду работать весь вечер.   
**Люциус** : Ничего, я сразу поеду на прием, так что мы не пересечемся сегодня.  
 **Драко** : Хорошо.  
 **Люциус** : Не понял…

***

Из-за Поттера, чтоб его черти сожрали, Драко пришлось работать допоздна. Когда парень приехал домой, отца уже не было, видимо тот приберег все нравоучения на завтра. Малфой экстренно восстанавливал таблицу полночи, проспав всего пару часов. 

Утром, хмуро наливая себе кофе под внимательным взглядом отца, Малфой-младший с мрачным удовольствием решил, что во всем виноват Поттер. И в том, что злосчастная таблица канула в лету, и в приезде отца, и в том, что Драко сегодня не выспался. Идея пришла внезапно, и Малфой-младший поспешил уехать из дома, пока отец не начал задавать вопросы. 

Драко почувствовал, что настроение стремительно поднимается. Осталось только дождаться подходящего момента, чтобы привести коварный план мести в исполнение. Ну и, конечно, ему нужны сообщники. В уме прикинув, кто может помочь скомпрометировать Поттера, Драко остановился на близнецах. Те всегда поддержат любые сумасбродные идеи, особенно, если им самим не будет наказания.

До обеда все было тихо, Малфой работал над таблицей, Поттер доделал и распечатал отчет для совещания. Но то было лишь затишье перед бурей, которая должна была разразиться в кабинете директора по маркетингу, благодаря стараниям Драко.

После обеда началось совещание, на котором присутствовал весь отдел. Близнецы, Джинни, Макгонагалл и, конечно, Малфой. Гарри раздал распечатанный анализ конкурентов и приготовился рассказывать. Ему было страшно и неловко, это было его первое совещание в качестве маркетолога.

Минерва кратко рассказала о целях отдела на новый квартал и озвучила план совещания. Начинал Гарри со своим отчетом, а затем они обсуждали результаты, и каждый специалист получал задачи на ближайшую неделю.

\- ...проанализировав данные, я пришел к выводу, что сейчас нужно делать упор на таргетированную рекламу. Направление “проседает” у наших конкурентов, хотя в сетях есть большая доля нашей целевой аудитории. Мы сможем сэкономить на цене за клик, поэтому имеет смысл сконцентрироваться именно на этом. Откройте, пожалуйста, приложение пять.

Кабинет наполнился звуком перелистываемых страниц. Воцарилась оглушающая тишина. Близнецы переглянулись, на их лицах расцвела одинаковая шальная улыбка. Джинни начала стремительно краснеть. Минерва оторопело смотрела на кипу листов перед собой, подняв брови. Гарри начал лихорадочно соображать: он не мог ошибиться, он проверял все на несколько раз. Малфой даже не притронулся к отчету, просто все время смотрел на Поттера, по его лицу блуждала многозначительная ухмылка. До Гарри постепенно доходит смысл происходящего. Неужели этот подлый червяк так его подставил?..

\- Как мы видим из графика за предыдущий квартал… - неуверенно пытается продолжить Поттер, но его перебивают.  
\- Это просто неприемлемо, Поттер! - восклицает Минерва. Ее голос дрожит от плохо сдерживаемой злости. - Это никуда не годится, что за балаган Вы тут устроили?!  
Гарри, сконфуженный и немного напуганный такой реакцией, начинает бормотать:  
\- Я проверял несколько раз, все должно сходиться.  
Минерва поднимается со своего места, подходит к Поттеру и кидает перед ним распечатки. Гарри смотрит на открытую страницу и понимает, что волосы на затылке встают дыбом.   
\- Собрание переносится, можете возвращаться на рабочие места, - отпускает присутствующих Минерва, - А вас, Поттер, попрошу остаться.

Близнецы гогочут в унисон, Джинни краснеет и с жалостью поглядывает на Гарри, а Малфой, согнувшись пополам, вываливается из кабинета. А все потому, что график действительно находится на пятой странице, но линии складываются в известный всем мужской половой орган.

Минерва сжимает переносицу, словно от головной боли, и говорит, не смотря на Гарри:  
\- Вечером. Жду. Отчет. Будьте добры вести себя, как профессионал, и все проверить.   
\- Да, конечно, приношу свои извинения.  
Директор по маркетингу открывает глаза и с внезапным участием спрашивает:  
\- Уж не знаю, как так получилось... Надеюсь, у Вас нет проблем с коллективом?  
\- Нет, что Вы. Мы даже в некотором роде подружились со всеми.

“Я его убью”, - думает Гарри, - “Я просто прибью этого гада нахер”

Поттер лихорадочно ищет Малфоя по офису, но того будто след простыл. Спустя несколько минут безуспешных поисков Гарри находит гада курилке. Блондин не торопясь затягивается сигаретой, улыбаясь своим мыслям, но при виде Поттера он не может сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу. Разъяренный Поттер подлетает к нему и, схватив за грудки, впечатывает в стену:  
\- Что, блять, это значит?! - разъяренно рычит он, - Это твоих рук дело?!  
\- Это тебе за таблицу, Поттер, - Драко ухмыляется, выдыхая дым в лицо Гарри, и смотрит ему в глаза с насмешкой.

Его ответ и его спокойствие доводят Поттера до предела, он больше не может себя контролировать, внутри клокочет ярость. Гарри с размаха бьет Малфоя в челюсть, тот больно ударяется затылком о стену. В ушах у Драко звенит, сигарета падает им под ноги. Блондин чувствует, как по подбородку стекает что-то теплое. “Что за черт?”, - проносится в мозгу у обоих.

Гарри с замиранием видит, как Драко подносит руку к лицу и с удивлением смотрит на кровь, оставшуюся на пальцах. До Поттера постепенно доходит, что он рассек блондину губу. Дорогая белая рубашка, которую Гарри смял и держит в руке, покрывается алыми пятнами. 

Они все еще стоят слишком близко. Малфой с яростью смотрит на Поттера. Они ничего не говорят. Слышно лишь как невдалеке шумят машины. Драко слизывает языком алые капли в уголке рта, а Поттер переводит взгляд на его губы. Гарри чувствует, что костяшки начинает жечь от удара, а внутренности - от чувства вины и ужаса от содеянного. Никто из них не успевает ничего сделать или сказать.  
  
Внезапно сверху на них проливается холодная вода. Поттер отпускает Драко и отскакивает от него, тут же растеряв весь боевой запал, и отфыркивается.   
\- Какого хуя?! - уже почти в истерике орет Малфой, жидкость стекает по его подбородку розовым ручейком. С рукавов и штанин льется вода, одежду хоть выжимай, белая рубашка прилипает к телу.   
Гарри и сам не хуже: его футболка и брюки (даже белье, что уж говорить) - мокрые насквозь. Он отворачивается и запрокидывает голову. Из окна на него смотрит Полумна, которая невинно хлопает глазами. В руках девушка держит огромное пустое ведро бирюзового цвета.  
\- Я просто почувствовала, что тут напряженная атмосфера и решила, что вам надо немного охладиться, - беззаботно поясняет она, с интересом их разглядывая.   
Малфой, кажется, схватил паническую атаку, потому что просто часто дышит, ничего не говорит, и смотрит в землю. Полумна скрывается в кабинете и закрывает окно так же внезапно, как и появилась. 

\- Малфой, слушай, я… - начинает было Гарри с желанием извиниться, но запинается и неловко молчит.  
Драко вдруг закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Затем открывает глаза и смотрит на Поттера с откровенной горящей ненавистью.   
\- Даже не подходи ко мне. И не смей ничего говорить сейчас.   
Он кривится, то ли от боли, то ли от отвращения к Поттеру, уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и бросает напоследок:  
\- Никогда тебе этого не прощу.

Поттер остается один и уныло соображает, где взять новый комплект одежды. На ум, как назло, ничего не приходит.

Последствия внезапного душа Гарри удается ликвидировать относительно успешно, и максимально незаметно для начальства. Новую футболку ему великодушно одолжил Невилл, которому Поттер вчера пролайкал особо понравившиеся видосы. Спортивные штаны выделил Фред, который хранит комплект спортивной одежды на случай спонтанной игры в футбол на поле за офисом во дворе. Новую обувь раздобыть не удалось, поэтому Гарри просто свистнул стоящие в гардеробе одноразовые тапочки. Щеголяя эмблемой капитана Америки, Поттер сидел в одиночестве на кухне, пил уже третью кружку чая и переписывался с друзьями.

***

**Чат “Золотое трио”.**

**Гермиона** : @Гарри зачем ты у Невилла футболку попросил? Что случилось?   
**Гарри** : если кратко, то Полумна облила из окна нас с Малфоем, когда я врезал ему в курилке за то, что он подменил мои графики на совещании на рисунок члена  
 **Гермиона** : что?.. это вообще ни в какие рамки, Гарри!!! нельзя было так делать, ни тебе, ни ему!  
 **Рон** : друг, ты врезал Малфою?   
**Рон** : нам нужны все детали!!  
 **Гарри** : омг, Рон, потом... я переоделся в сухое и сижу на кухне пью кофе, иначе Малфой меня убьет взглядом..  
 **Гермиона** : Гарри, никакие конфликты не должны решаться насилием! нужно сообщить о ситуации руководителю!  
 **Гарри** : @Гермиона нет, я никуда сообщать не буду. думаю, Малфой тоже. сегодня Минерва на конференции до конца дня.  
 **Гарри** : я, с одной стороны, жалею, что ударил его. но, с другой, как вспомню, насколько он меня подставил, еще и на первом совещании..   
**Рон** : и что теперь будет?  
 **Гарри** : между нами теперь война или типа того. 

***

Близнецы заходят на кухню, когда Гарри уже допил чай и погружен в раздумья. Они лукаво переглядываются.  
\- Гарри, что ты теперь будешь делать? - вкрадчиво начинает один из них.  
\- Да, друг, какой твой следующий ход? - подхватывает второй.   
\- Ход? Я не понимаю, - Гарри переводит уставший взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Ну да, ход. Раз Малфой делает тебе неприятности специально, то..  
\- То ты должен делать их специально ему в ответ.  
\- Ага, чтобы он понял, каково это. 

Гарри молчит, обдумывая слова близнецов. А что, в этом что-то есть. Может, тогда Малфой перестанет его задирать.   
Парни, видя, что Гарри скорее всего согласится, продолжают:  
\- Что ж, есть у нас один план. Значит, слушай, - понизив голос до шепота, близнецы начинают рассказывать свою идею. 

Сначала у Гарри брови ползут на лоб от того, насколько безумным кажется их план, потом он усмехается, понимая, что в этот раз Малфой точно не выйдет сухим из воды. Он чувствует себя увереннее, имея сообщников и план, поэтому возвращается с близнецами в кабинет и садится за свое рабочее место. Малфой даже не смотрит на него. Осталось только выждать момент.

***

**Чат “Змеюки Кибер.Хога”.**

**Блейз** : @Драко ты серьезно подставил Поттера на совещании? :D  
 **Пэнси** : @Драко там серьезно просто был член вместо графика?  
 **Драко** : ага..  
 **Блейз** : хуевые графики у нового маркетолога :D  
 **Пэнси** : ахахах   
**Драко** : а потом он врезал мне и рассек губу. дебильный придурок  
 **Пэнси** : Поттер врезал тебе?!  
 **Блейз** : друг, я не удивлен, я бы тоже врезал тебе, если бы меня на первом совещании подставили перед всем отделом.  
 **Драко** : @Блейз ну спасибо за поддержку, друг  
 **Пэнси** : @Драко тебе нужна помощь?   
**Драко** : нет, я просто сижу в мокрой одежде и жду, когда отец привезет мне новые шмотки и аптечку.   
**Блейз** : блин, сколько Снейпу говорят уже завести аптечку.. вот когда она по-настоящему нужна, что делать..  
 **Пэнси** : @Блез я слышала, аптечка есть, но Снейп ее никому не дает  
 **Пэнси** : @Драко а зачем новая одежда? у тебя кровь?  
 **Драко** : да, рубашку закапал. но помимо этого полоумная Лавгуд вылила на нас ведро воды из окна  
 **Блейз** : ахахахха   
**Пэнси** : ЧЕГО  
 **Блейз** : ну вот с Полумны даже не удивлен. а Поттер удивил, не думал, что он тебе вмажет  
 **Пэнси** : и как вы теперь в одном кабинете работать будете?  
 **Драко** : никак. долго Поттер не продержится. между нами теперь война.

***

Драко в последний раз перепроверяет таблицу и нажимает кнопку “отправить”. Хоть что-то хорошее в этом безумном дне - он ее восстановил. Поттер сидит по ту сторону перегородки и не высовывается. Драко ухмыляется, но губу пронзает боль - кровь засохла и образовалась корочка. Да, вот так он и сидел посреди рабочего дня. 

В кабинет стремительно входит его отец - мужчина, одетый в идеально выглаженные брюки и рубашку от каких-то очередных известных дизайнеров Франции. Его длинные белые волосы мягкими локонами обрамляют лицо, тонкие изящные пальцы в перчатках сжимают пакет от Армани. Люциус обводит внимательным взглядом помещение и подходит ближе к столу сына. Гарри поворачивает голову и подсознательно ежится, мужчина будто излучает властность и какую-то смутную угрозу. 

Он обводит взглядом сына с ног до головы и тихо говорит:  
\- Собирайся, Драко, нам надо с тобой поговорить.  
Малфой-младший закатывает глаза, выхватывает пакет и идет в туалет переодеваться. Люциус еще раз обводит помещение взглядом, ненадолго задерживается на Поттере и тоже собирается выйти, как в кабинет маркетологов входит Дамблдор. Хмурое выражение лица Малфоя-старшего сразу разлаживается, и руку генеральному директору он пожимает, не сдерживая искренней улыбки.

\- Люциус, я так рад вас видеть! - говорит генеральный директор, искрящийся дружелюбностью и непринужденностью.  
\- Взаимно, Альбус. Не виделись добрый десяток лет, - сощурив глаза, тянет Малфой-старший.  
\- Ну что Вы, Люциус, хотели прийти и даже не поздороваться? Разве это вежливо - так обходиться со старыми знакомыми?   
\- Ваша правда, Альбус, Ваша правда, - задумчиво смотрит на своего собеседника Люциус, - Я вот вернулся для переговоров с некоторыми инвесторами, думаю, пересечемся с вами в ближайшее время на встречах. Как Ваши дела? Как бизнес?   
\- В Кибер.Хоге разное случается, - хмыкает директор, - знаете, Люциус, сейчас время все же рабочее, да и у Вас еще могут быть дела. Но завтра вечером у нас намечается мероприятие. Приглашаю Вас заглянуть, там сможем спокойно побеседовать.  
\- А знаете. Альбус, да, с превеликим удовольствием. Немного отвлечься и пообщаться со старыми знакомыми - это то, что мне сейчас нужно. Я могу позвать друга?   
\- В пределах разумного, Люциус. Не хотелось бы видеть в Киберг.Хоге совсем посторонних людей.  
\- Ой, да бросьте, Альбус, уж Сириуса-то Вы точно знаете.   
Гарри сначала думает, что ему показалось.  
\- Сириуса Блэка? Конечно, знаю! Пусть приходит.   
\- А Северус так и работает у вас?  
\- Да, но сейчас он на обеде. Но завтра вечером точно будет. До встречи, Люциус.

Поттер пребывает в шоке. Отец Малфоя знаком с его дядей, они еще и друзья? Просто волшебно. От мрачных мыслей его отвлекает Фред, хлопнувший по плечу и шепнувший одними губами “пора”. Решив разобраться с внезапно свалившейся информацией позже, Гарри принимается за месть.

Люциус с Драко едут в кофейню перекусить. По пути Драко, глядя в зеркало, обрабатывает перекисью губу, а затем прикладывает лед из аптечки. В машине они молчат. Драко думает о том, что ни вчера, ни сегодня, они не бросились друг другу в объятья, не сказали ни слова о том, что соскучились. Скучал ли Драко по отцу? Он не видел его уже много лет, так что даже забыл, как тот выглядит. Люциус всегда был в командировках и разъездах. 

В кофейне до того, как принесли заказ, отец с небольшой улыбкой превосходства начинает разговор:  
\- Всегда нужно иметь на работе комплект запасной одежды, чтобы не звонить родителям каждый раз, как попадешь в неловкую ситуацию.   
\- Ага, спасибо за совет, буду иметь в виду.  
\- Что с твоей губой, Драко? Тебя побили?   
Парень молчит, сжимая руки в кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладонь.   
\- Как ты мог проиграть и допустить, что тебе разбили губу?  
Драко вскидывает глаза на отца и твердо произносит:  
\- Я не желаю это выслушивать. Тем более от тебя. Это моя жизнь, а тебя в ней не было слишком долго. Я давно уже сам по себе.  
Люциус, кажется, бледнеет и его уголки губ начинают опускаться. Он хочет что-то ответить, но официант уже приносит их заказ, воцаряется неловкое молчание до конца трапезы. 

Подбросив сына до офиса, Люциус упоминает, что в погребе не хватает несколько бутылок коллекционного вина, и что им нужно поговорить вечером. Драко закатывает глаза и хлопает дверью.

Устало вздохнув, Драко переступает порог кабинета и направляется к своему рабочему месту. И буквально не верит своим глазам. Ни рабочего стола, ни компьютера не оказывается там, где они должны быть. Близнецы обсуждают очередной проект, Джинни, должно быть, на обеде. Поттер невозмутимо сидит там, где обычно, внимательно изучая какой-то документ. Все происходит как обычно, кроме того факта, что стола Драко просто-напросто нет на месте. 

\- Какого хрена?! - тут же взрывается Малфой, - Поттер?!  
Гарри поворачивается к нему, нацепив самое невинное выражение лица.   
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Где. Мой. Стол?! - Драко начинает откровенно беситься.   
\- С чего ты взял, что я тут замешан? Не знаю, может, поищешь его где-нибудь? Такой видный предмет интерьера, как-никак. Не мог же он пропасть бесследно.  
Близнецы начинают противно хихикать, и Драко ставит себе мысленную галочку больше им не доверять. Малфой бросает яростный взгляд в их сторону и направляется к выходу.  
\- Тепло, Малфой, тепло! - доносится ему в спину.  
Он останавливается и до него доходит, что задумал ненавистный очкарик. Он настолько устал, разговор с отцом высосал последние силы, так что желания скандалить нет. Сыграть по его правилам, а завтра взять реванш? Звучит, как план.

Малфой выходит в коридор и идет в сторону кабинета разработчиков, где сидит подружка Поттера - Грейнджер. Гарри следует за ним тенью, выдавая себя короткими смешками.   
\- Холодно, Малфой, очень холодно, - меланхолично замечает очкарик.  
\- Я убью тебя голыми руками, Поттер, - шипит тот, меняя направление движения и идет мимо кабинета. 

Комментарии в духе “Теплее!”, когда они подходят к кухне, заставляют Драко сдавленно зарычать. На кухне, как всегда, собралась добрая половина офиса, которая смотрит на них во все глаза. Симус застывает с кружкой чая, которую не успевает донести до рта. Бегло исследовав помещение глазами, Драко разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, обреченно замечая, что теперь за ним тенью скользит не только Поттер, но и Симус с Невиллом. 

Около двери туалетов прилетает комментарий “Жарко, очень жарко, Малфой!”. Под внимательным взглядом непрошенных зрителей Драко открывает дверь мужского туалета и стонет. “Ну не настолько, тут все же холодно”, - отзывается Гарри. 

Ослепленный внезапной догадкой, Малфой вламывается в женский туалет, останавливается посреди маленького помещения и растерянно смотрит на свой стол. Со всеми принадлежностями, даже удлинитель сюда переброшен. Системный блок тихо тарахтит, впав в спящий режим. Даже кружка стоит в неизменном месте на углу стола.

\- Что за хрень ты натворил, Поттер?! - взрывается Малфой, но его уже никто не слышит: свита внезапно бросается врассыпную. 

Из кабинки выходит Минерва Макгонагалл, которая-таки вернулась с конференции, бросает красноречивый взгляд на Малфоя и неловко кашляет. Взяв себя в руки, директор по маркетингу коротко кивает Малфою:  
\- Драко.  
\- Минерва, - сконфуженно отвечает Драко, набирая сообщение в чат друзьям. В одного он со столом не справится, ему срочно нужна помощь.  
\- Что происходит? 

Драко лихорадочно пытается что-то придумать. Тут вламываются Блейз и Пэнси, притащившие с собой Полумну, как подкрепление. Блейз вскидывает руки и восклицает:  
\- Полумна, кажется, ты что-то перепутала. Здесь не очень хорошее место, чтобы Драко работал. Энергетика, это, конечно, хорошо, но вот мы не подумали про неудобство девушек. Что скажешь?  
Драко и Минерва переводят удивленные взгляды с парня на девушку.  
\- Да, пожалуй, я где-то ошиблась. Лучше уж Драко вернуться в его кабинет, энергетические потоки должны сойти на нет, потому что планеты меняют положение.  
\- Не объясните, что происходит? - уточняет Минерва холодно.  
\- У нас эксперимент по улучшению условий работников для повышения эффективности, - откликается Полумна.  
\- Поэтому вы переместили стол Драко в женский туалет? - удивленно уточняет Минерва, вскинув брови.  
В туалете воцаряется тишина.  
\- Да, - не моргнув отвечает Полумна.  
Пэнси и Блейз стараются не заржать.  
\- Что ж, интересная гипотеза. Но все же хорошо, что она провалилась. Помогите Драко вернуть стол на место.  
\- Да, конечно, - откликается Блейз.

После того, как справедливость была восстановлена, и стол вернулся на свое законное место, Драко старался даже не смотреть на Поттера. Если бы он хоть на минуту увидел его счастливую рожу, он бы впечатал его голову в клавиатуру, расквасив очкарику нос, даже не думая. Но, в отличии от Поттера, он не имел проблем с контролем гнева. Малфой скрывается за перегородкой и погружается в работу.

Когда осталось полчаса до конца рабочего дня, Драко и Блейз вышли покурить. Друг видит кислую рожу Малфоя, тактично дожидается, пока тот закурит и спрашивает:  
\- Тяжелый денечек, да?  
\- Не говори. Чертов Поттер...   
\- Я знаю, что поднимет тебе настроение. Смотри, что я нашел вчера в рекомендациях Тик-тока.

Драко заинтересованно принимает гаджет из рук друга и не верит своим глазам. На видео Поттер под какую-то грустную музыку рассуждает о том, что вливаться в новый коллектив сложно, и что он умудрился накосячить много раз за первый день. Заканчивается душещипательный монолог хлипкой надеждой на то, что скоро все образуется, а жить станет проще. Драко смеется в голос, понимая, что случилось с точностью до наоборот. Блейз, хмыкнув, забирает телефон обратно.  
\- Полегчало?   
\- О, да, жалкое зрелище. Спасибо, друг, умеешь поддержать.

Как оказалось, выдохнул Драко рано.

Когда он возвращается, на столе лежит розовая коробочка, к которой прикреплена открытка с подписью: “Для самого красивого парня Кибер.Хога”. Драко хмыкает, крутит коробочку в руках.

\- Поттер, ты думаешь, я такой тупой?  
Тот поднимает голову от компьютера, удивленно распахивая глаза.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Малфой машет в воздухе рукой с коробкой.  
\- Это Полумна принесла. Сказала, что давно хотела тебе отдать.

Драко сомневается несколько мгновений. С одной стороны, они часто общались с Полумной из-за того, что выступали вместе на фестивалях - он играл на гитаре, а они с Невиллом выступали с номерами косплея. Могла ли она оставить ему эту коробочку? Могла. Она ведь странная, может, она хотела извиниться, что облила его. Что такого страшного может случиться, если он откроет коробку? Малфой кидает вороватый взгляд в сторону Поттера, но тот был полностью погружен в работу.

Он развязывает бантики, поднимает крышку, и понимает, что ошибся. В момент открытия срабатывает какой-то механизм, и в воздух выстреливает облако розовых блесток. Близнецы тут же начинают ржать и срочно фотографировать. Малфой медленно переводит взгляд на Поттера, понимая, что это была последняя капля. Вместе с механизмом внутри коробочки, срабатывает механизм внутри Драко - внутри начинает клубиться ярость. Сколько уже проблем ему на этой неделе доставил Поттер? Это была самая хреновая неделя за все время, что он работает здесь, если честно.

Гарри победно улыбается, глядя на Малфоя, покрытого с головы до ног розовыми блестками, те переливаются даже в его платиновых волосах. Но тут он замечает, как Драко смотрит на него - как будто прикончит голыми руками, и понимает, что перестарался. Не нужно было слушать близнецов и использовать коробочку, которую они ему предложили.

Сжимая кулаки, Малфой мчится в сторону Поттера, тот резко вскакивает и убегает от него прочь по кабинету.  
\- БЛЯТЬ, ПОТТЕР, Я ТЕБЯ УНИЧТОЖУ!!! Я ГОЛЫМИ РУКАМИ РАЗДАВЛЮ ТЕБЕ ГОЛОВУ! НЕНАВИЖУ! КАК ЖЕ ТЫ МЕНЯ ДОСТАЛ, ОЧКАРИК!  
Драко орет на весь кабинет, опрокидывая стулья. Шум стоит на весь офис. Дверь приоткрывается, и внутрь просовываются любопытные головы коллег из других отделов. Блейз откровенно ржет, Рон хрустит добытым где-то попкорном, Пэнси качает головой, а Гермиона причитает, что так нельзя, рабочий день еще не закончен.

Драко загоняет Поттера в угол кабинета и начинает подворачивать рукава рубашки, зловеще надвигаясь на парня. Тот сглатывает, чувствуя, что попал. Но тут же у него вырывается истеричный смешок из-за блесток, которые ярко сверкают на коже блондина. Тот резко подскакивает и хватает Поттера за грудки.

\- Ты невероятно быстр и силён, у тебя бледная ледяная кожа, которая блестит.. - начинает говорить Гарри, улыбаясь, как дурак. Некоторые из зрителей слышат знаменитую цитату и начинают ржать.  
\- Что ты несешь? - угрожающе шипит Малфой.  
\- Скажи это громко, Гарри, скажи! - кричит Симус, явно понимая, что происходит.  
\- Ты вампир, Драко.

Зрители взрываются смехом. Но до Гарри внезапно доходит, что он только что приблизил свою смерть. Он перестает улыбаться и смотрит в лицо Драко, которое теперь находится так близко (второй раз за день, кстати), видит, как у него гневно раздулись ноздри, брови угрожающе сдвинулись к переносице, глаза стали почти черными от того, насколько расширились от злости зрачки, губы превратились в тонкую линию. Гарри переводит взгляд на губы Драко, откровенно рассматривая рану. “Наверняка, останется шрам,” - думает Поттер, - “Но ему даже идет”.

Драко ощущает такую злость, какую не чувствовал никогда. Его унизили несколько раз за день, на виду у всего коллектива, даже отец видел последствия. И кто в этом виноват? Гарри Поттер, который сейчас пялится на его губы. И что это значит? Малфой внезапно осознает, что не может ударить Поттера, как бы его сильно он его ни ненавидел. Над причиной он подумает позже. 

Тут в кабинет врывается Макгонагалл, осматривая погром:  
\- Ко мне в кабинет, живо.  
Драко встряхивает Поттера напоследок и толкает его к стене.

\- И что происходит, позвольте спросить? - холодно начинает Минерва, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, - Порча отчета коллеги, перестановка стола, драка, погром в кабинете. Я о чем-то не знаю?  
\- Он первый начал! - в один голос восклицают оба.  
Минерва удивленно поднимает брови, глядя на них поверх очков.  
\- Вы же взрослые люди. А ведете себя, как школьники. Перекладывать вину безответственно, в конфликте всегда виноваты оба. Это просто неприемлемо на рабочем месте. Поттер, это Ваших рук дело, что у Малфоя разбита губа? А Вы что собирались сделать, Драко, когда я вошла? Это абсолютно, абсолютно неприемлемо. Калечить друг друга, словно какие-то дикари. Устраивать розыгрыши, мешать рабочему процессу...

Гарри и Драко молчат, виновато потупив глаза в пол. Парней гложет невероятное чувство стыда. Взгляд Минервы немного смягчается, когда она видит это. Такие молодые, гормоны так и бушуют, а в своих эмоциях и чувствах молодым людям всегда сложно разобраться.

\- Послушайте, я верю, что вы оба хорошие специалисты. И нашей компании нужны вы оба. Постарайтесь решить свой конфликт, не разрушая мебель и не ставя весь офис на уши. И без рукоприкладства. 

Малфой и Поттер неуверенно смотрят на нее.  
\- Я могу на вас положиться?  
\- Да, Минерва, обещаю, что это не коснется работы, - твердо отвечает Малфой.  
Минерва хмыкает, понимая, что тот сказал только о работе и оставил себе лазейку.  
\- Да, я тоже обещаю, - обещает Гарри, неуверенно улыбнувшись начальнице.  
\- Очень надеюсь на вас, молодые люди. Не разочаруйте меня.

Когда Драко приезжает домой, отец уже ждет его с разговором. Но у парня просто не остается на это сил. Люциус приподнимает бровь, когда видит сына в розовых блестках, начинает задавать вопросы, но тот лишь говорит, что идет спать, а обсудят они все на выходных. Малфой-старший вздыхает и задумчиво цедит виски со льдом. Что-то важное происходит в жизни сына, пришло время узнать, что именно, и помочь ему. 


End file.
